


Prelapsarian - Sweater Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1170]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The holiday sweater contest just makes it clear where the dividing lines amongst the MCRT really lie.





	Prelapsarian - Sweater Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/14/2002 for the word [prelapsarian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/14/prelapsarian).
> 
> prelapsarian  
> Pertaining to or characteristic of the time or state before the Fall.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 5 theme Holiday Sweaters.

Tony watched from the outskirts looking in. At one point in time, Tony would have been right in the middle of it with the rest of the MCRT, but not anymore, not since the prelapsarian Mexico “vacation” that Gibbs had taken. It was the Christmas after Jenny died on Tony’s watch.

Even though Ziva had been there, Tony felt that it was his fault. He was the one who let Jenny go off on her own. He was the Senior Agent. He should have known better.

Still that didn’t entirely explain the divide amongst the team. Of course, the ugly sweater contest had only made the lines between the various team members more obvious. Tony had brought ugly sweaters for everyone so that they could match for the competition, but every single member of the team including some of the more adjunct members like Abby and Ducky had turned him down.

Abby and McGee had come in wearing matching sweaters, but when Ziva had offered them sweaters to wear that matched hers they had agreed. Tony couldn’t help feeling left out. He hated it, but what could he do. 

Gibbs had brought his own holiday sweater. At least, Gibbs didn’t match any of the other team members. It wasn’t much of a consolation, but it was all Tony had.

He didn’t understand how the team could accept Ziva’s sweaters, but not his. Ziva had offered to make him one too, but he’d turned her down. She’d purposefully excluded him and now wanted to include him in a special event?

He’d had friends like that before. They were called bullies. So instead he watched as Ziva, McGee, and Abby all chattered away like the best of friends.

Each minute that passed, drew Tony even deeper into depression. These were his friends, his coworkers, his boss? With friends like these did he need enemies?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. Apologies for the shorter than normal updates.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
